


Tony is hiding in the pantry

by DarkHime213



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nope I Blame Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: It a regular day in the avenger's head quarter if you don't state the fact that Tony Stark has lost his mind. Natasha: TONY! get out the pantry. Tony: NEVER! no matter what you do. Don't even try to hack the system either. Bruce: Jarvis help





	1. Let's figure this out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. . . . . . . . but I like it. . . . . . So here enjoy.

It a regular day in the Avenger's headquarter if you don't state the fact that Tony Stark has lost his mind.

Natasha: TONY! get out the pantry.  
Tony: NEVER! no matter what you do. Don't even try to hack the system either.  
Bruce: Jarvis help

Flashback

The morning started out okay with everyone doing their own thing. Natasha had just finished her morning training session with Clint. The head upstairs to make some breakfast when they see Bruce struggling with the pantry doors.  
Clint: Hey Bruce what are you doing?  
Bruce: the doors won't open because.  
Natasha: Let me try.  
Tony: Give it up.  
Tony sings out from the pantry catching the two spies off guard.  
Natasha: What the HELL. Tony?  
Bruce: That is what I was trying to tell you. Tony locked himself in and I have no clue how to get him out.  
Natasha: Tony get out of there.  
Tony: NO  
Clint: If you come out we can have a video game battle royal.  
Tony: Clint come a little closer.  
Clint moves to the pantry and pressed his ear to the door. Not a minutes later he stands up and walks away.  
Natasha: Clint where are you going?  
Clint: Forget him forget this. I'm done see everyone else when he gets out.  
Bruce: Clint come back what did he say, CLINT!  
Bruce follows Clint to the elevator where he precedes to crawl out the celling of it without a word.  
Bruce: yeah, he's gone.  
Standing in the hall he hears Natasha scream for Tony to grow up.  
Natasha: TONY! get out the pantry.  
Tony: NEVER! no matter what you do. Don't even try to hack the system either.  
Bruce: Jarvis help.

And where caught up. 

Jarvis: apologizes but it seems I can not open the pantry doors.  
Tony: HA what did I say. No one can hack my system not even Jarvis but nice try.  
Natasha: Damn it Tony don't make me call Steve.  
Tony: Go head this was made to keep him out.  
Bruce: No Tony this was made to hold food.  
Tony: where are we.  
Bruce: Stark tower aw damn it. He's right this was made to keep Steve out alongside Thor and the big guy.  
Natasha: Then how do we get him out.  
Jarvis: I don't believe we can. We can only wait for him to want to leave.  
Natasha: Jarvis that doesn't help.  
Bruce: Loki!  
Natasha: wait what does Loki have to do with this?  
Bruce: no maybe Loki will be willing to help?  
Natasha: That seems like an okay idea.  
Loki: Not going to work  
Bruce and Natasha: WHAT!  
Bruce: Oh come on why are you in there?  
Loki: same reason as Tony.  
Natasha: And the reason is?  
Loki and Tony: Hiding away from our sinful desires that if are allowed to escalate will most likely end up other.  
Tony: A destroying a very sensitive friendship or  
Loki: B Shattering my heart in the process.  
Tony and Loki: any more questions.  
Bruce: No but your gonna have to leave at one point or another.  
Loki and Tony: No, we don't.  
Tony: we have plenty of food.  
Loki: and we have a tv in here. So, I can stay in here till Thor calms down.  
Tony: and I, until I get over, feels that I should never have.  
Natasha: Okay so this just you two being idiots.  
Bruce: Okay Loki first why would your brother be mad at you.  
Loki: I may or may not have kissed him and ran like hell.  
Natasha: you kissed your brother?  
Loki: Immortals don't focus on frivolous thoughts such as incest. since genetic mutations do not limit us but if it makes you feel better Thor and I aren't blooded brothers.  
Natasha: Okay but um why kiss him.  
Loki: I don't know  
Natasha: Okay then why did you run?  
Loki: I DON'T KNOW!  
Tony: Don't even try Bruce. I'm not talking.  
Bruce: Oh, I know that's why I just called Thor to come to get Loki.  
Loki: WHAT! You traitor.  
Bruce: Yeah yeah he will be here with Steve in about twenty minutes.  
Tony: wait what no fair.  
Loki: If I suffer you do to mortal.  
Tony: At least I didn't kiss and flee.  
Loki: . . . . .Shut up.  
Thor and Steve's speed walk into the kitchen with confused looks on their faces. Before they could even ask Natasha and Bruce clue them in on what they were called for.  
Thor: Darling brother you will exit the food closet now.  
Loki: No  
Thor: Do not make me tell you again brother.  
Loki: No, I don't want to talk to you.  
Thor: You seem to think you have a choice now out darling brother.  
Loki pops up in front of the pantry doors. His hair is ruffled up and his face has red painted across.  
Thor: follow brother we must talk.  
And with that the Loki problem is being dealt with now all there is to do is get Tony out.  
Natasha: we wish you luck, Steve.  
Steve: wait what!


	2. Tony's song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is Would you be so kind by has no time point in the movies or animated show.

Natasha: we wish you luck, Steve.  
Steve: Wait what!  
Bruce: yep we tried everything now it's your turn.  
Steve: what am I supposed to do?  
Natasha: no clue (let's go Clint) but once again good luck.  
Bruce: try talking to him. It seems he has a problem involving you.  
Tony: YOU TRAITOR BRUCE. How could you?  
Steve: okay Tony let's talk.  
Tony: Like I told Natasha NEVER.  
Thirty Minutes Later  
Steve: come on Tony we both know you can't live in your pantry Dumm-E will miss you too much.  
Tony: what do you expect I do then.  
Steve: wait I have an idea. Try sing  
Tony: what?  
Steve: come on pick a song that fits the situation you're in and just let go it would help us both out.  
Tony: How would it help you out.  
Steve: Well it would get my closes friend out of his pantry.  
Tony: . . . .  
Steve: Tony will you  
Tony: fine but you're not allowed to laugh.  
Steve: I promise.  
Tony: okay  
Tony slides to the doors of the Pantry. Steve sits beside it when Tony starts.

Tony  
I have a question  
it might seem strange  
how are your lungs  
Are they in pain  
Cause mine are aching  
think I know why  
I kinda like it  
you wanna try?  
oh would you be  
so kind  
as to fall in love with me, you see  
I'm trying  
I know you known I like you  
but that's not enough  
so if you will  
please fall in love  
I think it's only fair  
There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share)  
cause I like you  
but that's not enough  
so if you will  
Please fall in love with me  
I'll write a story  
be in my book  
you got to join me on my page  
at least take a look  
Oh, where are your manners?  
You need some time?  
Let's swap chests to day  
That might help you decide  
Can you do me a favor  
Can your heart rate rise a little  
Whisper  
oh would you be  
so kind  
as to fall in love with me, you see  
I'm trying  
I know you known I like you  
but that's not enough  
so if you will  
please fall in love  
I think it's only fair  
There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share)  
cause I like you  
but that's not enough  
so, if you will  
Please fall in love with me!  
He screams the last word out. Tony sits there in the pantry listening. Wait for his crush to speak when he hears laughter. Tears pop up in on the edge of his eyes.

Tony: You said you wouldn't laugh.  
Steve: Oh, Tony I'm not laughing at you I promise but I have realized that I'm an idiot. If you come out I can show you how much I have fallen in love with you.  
Steve was honored but he also felt like an idiot for never noticing that Tony felt the same way as him.  
Tony: Steve what are you saying?  
As Tony stepped out of his hiding place Steve grabbed Tony and held him in his arms.  
Tony: STEVE what are you?  
Tony couldn't process what was happening he just knew that Steve's lips taste great and that he really didn't want him to stop. Steve slowly backs them to the wall the kiss started out sweet was getting more intense until.  
Tony: LOKI!  
Steve: What does Loki have to do with us kissing at this point and time.  
Tony: I will be right back.  
And with a cute peck on the cheek, Tony took off running to the Balcony.  
Steve: what just happened?


	3. Loki's song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is I Do Adore by Mindy has no time point in the movies or animated show.

Loki: I have nothing to say.  
Thor: I think we do Brother.  
Loki: we could just act as if nothing happens and go back to nor  
Thor's pulls Loki against him. Holding him in place.  
Loki: Thor what the hell?  
Thor: You don't kiss me like that and run Darling brother. It's unfair to both me and you. On lets  
Thor is pushed back abruptly. Shocked he looks to Loki only to see him in a sphere-shaped shield of some kind. He pleads with Loki to drop the shield and to talk to him.  
Thor: Darling brother please explain to me what troubles you. I know you have been hurting for a while now and I do try to help. Alas, I can not unless you let me in.  
Loki tightens up the sphere of magic. Doing his best to seem as if he can not hear what Thor is saying until.  
Tony: Hey Loki try this.  
Tony get close to Loki and begins to whisper when Loki loses focus on the shield breaks.   
Loki: What no way, not a chance in the under  
Tony: Look I know it may seem stupid . . . I mean it is stupid, but it works trust me.  
Loki: What would I even you. . . . . know  
Tony: Just sing from the heart. Now I have to go my Cap is waiting for me. Good Luck  
Tony sings to himself softly as he walks back into the building.   
Thor: Darling Brother are you ready to talk yet?  
Loki whines but looks Thor in the eyes. The red that faded from his cheeks came back harder than ever. He stands light as if he is getting ready to make a run for it but his eyes show that he is determined to speak.  
Loki: You don't laugh or speak until I'm done got it.  
Thor: Of course Darling brother but what.  
Loki: No questions either, just sit down and listen alright.  
Thor: Alright.  
Loki: 1 2 3

Loki  
Everything you do  
It sends me higher than the moon  
With every twinkle in your eye  
You strike a match that lights my heart on fire  
When you're near  
I hide my blushing face  
And trip on my shoelaces  
Grace just isn't my forte  
But it brings me to my knees when you say  
Hello, how are you my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do  
I do adore  
We're as different as can be  
I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed  
And I'm overly uptight  
We balance out each other nicely  
You wear sandals in the snow  
In mid-July I still feel cold  
We're opposites in every way  
But I can't resist it when you say  
Hello, how are you my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do  
I do adore  
Finding words, I mutter  
Tongue-tied, twisted, foot in mouth  
I start to stutter  
Ha, ha, heaven help me  
Hello, how are you my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do  
I do adore  
Every little thing ba ba ba ba  
Every little thing ba ba ba ba  
Every little thing you do  
I do adore

Thor was left speechless holing his beloved as close as he could without cutting off his air supply.  
Loki: Thor I need to breathe in this form and I'm failing at it terribly.  
Thor: Forgiving me my darling. . . let me show you how sorry I am.  
Loki: T-Thor s-sto ah touching t-there it n-not funny per-rvert.  
Thor begins to show his current lover just how much he cares. He slowly kisses Loki into a window nipping down his neck. One hand pulling at mortal clothing Loki is wearing the other already teasing his lover's sensitive nipples. He pulls back to take a good look at him. Loki is wearing a tight black V-neck that makes the cute blush pop out even more. The blue jeans that he knows must be Tony's but they fit Loki like a glove in all the right places.   
Loki: Stop looking at me like that y-you look like you w-want to eat me.  
Thor's mind stops for a split second, but it was still long enough for Loki to notice.   
Loki: Thor if you want m-me t-then take me to bed p-please, big brother.  
Thor mind clouds over with lust   
Thor: Darling Loki you are going to be the death of me.  
and in a flash, they're gone.


End file.
